Losing to Darkness
by Annawithlove13
Summary: Rose and Dimitri are still hiding their feelings from everyone, and they are both tired. Rose starts to pull away slowly from everyone, starting to lose herself to the darkness. She's trying to save Lissa, and will do anything to protect her, even losing her mind. They come first…
1. Chapter 1

I opened my eyes, feeling very much awake and found myself in a sunny meadow, with a lake in the distance. A small cluster of trees could be seen across the lake.

"Hey, little Dhamphir. I was waiting for you," a seductive voice carried from behind me.

Oh, great.

Adrian was lying on a hammock in swimming shorts. He had a cocky smirk on his face.

"What do you want, Ivashkov?" I groaned, heading towards him. "Don't you have more exciting things to do, you know, like drinking your night away? And your day…"

He sat up, sighing. "As much as that sounds like a fun way to spend my night, I've been told to find out what's up with you."

Trying to change the subject, I flashed him a grin. "You, Adrian Ivashkov taking orders? Oh my, did I ever see this day."

He narrowed his eyes. "Don't try to change the subject, Rose. Everyone is worried about you."

I looked away as he came closer. "I'm fine."

I felt the air change and it started to snow. I looked across and saw a breathtaking scenery of the mountain tops. Frowning, I wonder why it changed. I turned to Adrian.

He shrugged. "I thought you needed a little reminder of your Russian boyfriend who's breathing down my neck."

"Dimitri?" I asked incredulously. I am going to beat him up at practice tomorrow. Or when I wake up, since I remember that I was warm and safe with him next to me in bed.

Adrian must have seen the look on my face, since he laughed. "Try not to judge him too harshly, Rose. We're all worried, and Lissa and Dimitri are the ones that are around you constantly."

I glared at him. "I'm guarding Christian for a while, and I don't see that he thinks there's anything wrong with me."

Adrian cleared his throat. "Well, he was the one who suggested your problem."

Before I could swear to slaughter my best friend's boyfriend, Adrian looked over his shoulder, his expression confused.

"I have to go, Rose," he turned back towards me. "Remember that everyone is worried. Little dhamphir, you're not alone."

And with that last thought, Adrian and the whole scenery completely disappeared and I was left sitting up and gasping for air. I felt the shiver of darkness touch my brain again. Thank God that I feel peaceful and calm whenever I sleep with Dimitri. Not sleep as in _sleep _with him. Just being there.

I tried to slow my heartbeat down until I realised that Adrian has never had such a deep conversation with anyone before. Especially not me. I shivered again.

* * *

I fell back into a dreamless, restless sleep. I woke up to bright sunlight shining through the open window.

"Good morning, Roza." Dimitri leaned over and smiled.

I was about to smile back until I remembered what Adrian told me. I immediately punched him on the arm.

"What is it?" he asked, not rubbing his arm. I almost forgot how hard it was to hurt him.

"Why did you get Adrian to dream walk?" I asked, hurt evident in my voice.

His eyes softened, and he twirled a lock of my hair with his finger. "We were just worried."

"You could have asked me!" I threw my hands up. I knew that I would have lied if they asked me. But I lied again with Adrian. Really, they should just let it go.

He gave me a look, telling me he was not fooled. "I would never get a straight answer."

I sighed, running my hand along his arm. I felt him still. "If it was anything serious, you know I would tell you." I hope I wasn't lying to him. I also hope that he would forgive me if I was.

Dimitri watched my face, seeing if he was could trust me. I watched him nod.

"I think I need to go," he whispered into my ear, already sliding out of my bed.

"Why?" I whined, feeling the warmth leave me. I huddled in the blankets, closing my eyes.

He laughed. "I'll see you at practice. Don't you fall asleep on me yet!" He leaned over and pulled the blanket off of me.

I groaned mildly in protest, but I let his press his lips on mine one more. I watched in a daze as he slipped out the door. Great. How will I sleep now?

I quickly stepped in and out of the shower, pulling on clothes quickly. I checked with my link with Lissa to see if things were alright.

_I felt the feeling of Christian's lips brushed against my neck. It felt so right… _

_I groaned. I wanted to get up and start getting ready for Rose to come over, since she said she would- Christian's hands touched the bare skin at my waist. I-_

I pulled out of her head. I didn't realize that I said I was going to head over this morning, but I could see that was no longer necessary. I sent a quick text, knowing that Christian would never let her go just for a text. I hated getting sucked into Lissa's head during her…_ moments_ with Christian.

I arrived at the gym early, and it was completely empty. I stretched for a short while, shaking the aftershocks from the vision. I've seen too much of Sparky than I would ever want.

"Here already?"

I flashed a smile at Dimitri. "Miss me much?"

He grinned, crouching down next to me. "I would say you miss me more, since you got here first."

"Don't think too much about yourself."

He straightened up. "I'm running with you this morning. Stretch first, though."

We stretched in silence before heading out to run. I knew that was when he would interrogate me.

"Is there anything you want to tell me?" he asked, his eyes focused ahead of him.

I sighed, turning my head. "Do you remember what I told you this morning?"

He pulled me to a stop. "I just don't want you to go through anything alone.

I was about to reply, but then I suddenly felt a burst of emotion hit my mind. I immediately absorbed Lissa's anger. I could feel her calm down immediately. I let myself be drawn into her mind.

_"Christian," Lissa sighed. "I'm so sorry."_

_Christian rubbed his neck. Both of them were fully dressed and Christian was standing at the door."I know you're worried about Rose, but don't you think she'll tell-"_

_Lissa gave him a look._

_"You're right." Christian groaned. "But maybe it's something personal, Liss."_

_"When did you ever care about personal things?" Lissa smiled at him._

_He sighed. "She didn't tell Adrian anything! Or Dimitri!"_

I pulled out of her head. I felt slightly guilty for being the reason that they were arguing. I couldn't tell Lissa about taking the darkness from her all the time. She knew that I did it, though. Just not to what extent. I don't think anyone knew that I could possibly go mad, and I don't want to tell them that.

I would protect Lissa with my life, and if that's what needs to be done for her to be happy, that's what I'm going to give.

"Roza?"

A concerned Dimitri was looking at me.

I smiled weakly at him. "Everything's fine. Lissa's fine."

He looked at me. "Are you okay?"

If only I could say the truth. _No._

* * *

**So, here is something I was working on just today! If you want me to continue, please review and give your opinions! I always love reading them! This is just a little idea I wrote up. It was in my head for a while, now. ~Mandy ;)**


	2. Author's Note

**Hi all you wonderful readers! **

**Well, for starters, I hat author's notes. But it seems like I write lots of them. The thing is, I never can update on time, which leads to many notices like this one, apologizing for the fact that an update may never come soon. I have another account on Fictionpress, so lots of my time is also there. **

**I really hope that I can continue this story. It began as an idea which I hope I can elaborate on. It's really fun to be able to express my ideas and get your opinions and reviews! Thank you all so much for that!**

**~Mandy ;)**


End file.
